zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki
Misaki 'is the protagonist of the '5th chapter '''of the series and in the 2nd of the 2nd manga. She has a crush on Naoyuki and is currently being stalked by Sasaoka. Bio Appearance Misaki has shoulder length, dark-colored hair worn loose with long bangs framing her face. She wears her school uniform. Personality Misaki is a gentle and easily flustered girl who spends most of her time thinking about her beloved senpai or daydreaming. She appears to be shy and keeps to herself, struggling to be more open about her feelings. However, she is later shown to have mental instability, and when hurt by others she is likely to lash out at them or try to block it, causing her to become delusional. '''History With Valentines Day approaching Misaki dreams of nothing more than making the perfect chocolate to give to her boyfriend. She met him a while back when overlooking a book on chocolate making when he began speaking to her, and since then she kept a close eye on him until the day she could confess how she felt. Her friend, Aki, was surprised about the turn of events but remained supportive. But after they overhear him speaking with a couple of girls and not using her name, saying their relationship with a secret, she was disappointed and began to think about how their relationship hardly seemed to exist. She sent many texts and calls that were never answered, and he was always so busy with cram school that they haven't gone out yet. But at the same time she is grateful that he has chosen her and she decides this is good enough. At home she spends the never several hours working until she was satisfied, then she intended on contacting Naoyuki until realizing it was 2:00 am. She decides to wait, but in the process she incidentally knocked over her school bag to find several threatening letters spilling out. She thinks back to what Aki said and recalls the strange girl she saw earlier that day at school. The following day Misaki locates Naoyuki and prepares to hand over the chocolate when one of his friends stop to chat with him and the strange girl from before yanks her outside. She angrily demands that she stop bothering them, causing Misaki a great deal of confusion as she and Naoyuki tell her off and to leave them alone. Sasaoka reminds Misaki that he rejected her feelings when she confessed that day, causing Misaki to remember that he barely even knows her and she quickly confessed after meeting him. His friends arrived and they started to tease her and they walked off as he embraced Sasaoka, discussing how frequent an occurrence this was. Misaki was hurt but she chose to refuse acknowledgement. She made the several fake threatening letters and broke a window to harm Sasaoka in hopes of making her go away. Misaki returns to reality and tries to say they are dating, showing him the chocolate but after he coldly rejects her, she notices a rock nearby and attacks them. As she collapses onto a nearby bench, she talks with herself under the belief he is with her as a disturbed couple hurry by. On the ground lay the chocolate, along with the bloodied bodies of Naoyuki and Sasaoka. Later that day, she returns to visit Naoyuki in the hospital under the guise of his girlfriend. It is explained that it wasn't her who was institutionalized, but Sasaoka, meaning they can be together without any interference. Quotes Trivia *She is the first Yandere in the series. **She is also the first villiant Protagonist. **As well as the first character with an implied mental illness. Gallery Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Protagonists